Mage Exchange Program
by Dionnee-Chan
Summary: After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, the Magic Council decides that the tension between Guilds is not down enough for the Guilds to live in peace. So they proclaim that for 4 months two Mages from one of the Grand Magic Games will go to another Guild that participated in the Grand Magic Games. Excluding Raven Tail. Lucy and Levy are chosen to go to Sabertooth.
1. Chapter 1: The Special Mission

_Chapter 1: The Special Mission_

_Normal POV:_

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

The sound of Lucy's alarm clock rung throughout the room, but all she did was groan and roll over in bed. Lucy could not turn it off because she set it on the other side of the room knowing that she would just hit snooze and go back to bed.

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

Lucy threw one of her pillows over to the alarm clock in hope that it would turn off but it was not turning off without her getting up and manually doing it. She groaned and in defeat, got out of bed then proceeded to turn the alarm off. Since she was up she couldn't get back to bed so she went to go get clothes to take a bath. It was 6 in the morning and Lucy did not want to be up. She was up to late last night working on her novel.

Lucy grabbed two random articles of clothing hoping that they matched and then went into the bathroom. She turned on the bath tub foist and started to run the hot water. Lucy loved the hot temperature of the water because it made her feel relaxed. Which she can normally never relax with Natsu around.

While the water was filling up the tub she went over to the mirror and started to brush her teeth. The steam coming from the hot bath water had already fogged up the mirror so in order to see herself she had to wipe the fog off the mirror. When Lucy looked into the mirror she was absolutely shocked at the image before her. She had a serious case of bedhead. Hairs going upwards, hairs going sideways, hairs that she didn't even know what they were doing.

Lucy groaned for the millionth time this morning because she knew that it was going to hurt to get the rats that had infested her hair out. She rinsed her mouth out and grabbed her brush. She started to brush threw her hair and on the first go it stuck. Lucy opened up the mirror where she hidden a spray bottle with contents that help untangle hair. She had put there just for this reason.

Lucy sprayed her hair all over and started to brush through her hair again. Luckily this time it didn't get stuck. By the time that she had got her hair detangled the bath water was just right. Lucy turned off the water foist and stripped out of her clothing. She dipped her toe in first, perfect. She stepped into the tub and sat down. Lucy sighed; she really needed this after the past couple of days.

Lucy recently went on a four day mission (One day on train to get there, one day back). It really could've only been a three day mission but they had to clean up the mess they made. It was a simple job, get the priceless gem and get out. But nope, Natsu decided that he would fight with Gray then that got attention to them from the guards in the mansion and they had to fight them. Natsu ended up burning half of the town and Gray ended up freezing the other half. So they had to stay an extra day and clean up to get the full pay.

Lucy lost track of time thinking about the last couple of days and didn't actually know how long she has been in the bath. She took her hand out of the water, they were wrinkly. It had been long enough. Fortunately she did not have to shave so she simply washed her hair with her vanilla shampoo and conditioner and then washed her body with her strawberry scented body wash.

Lucy got out of the bath and wrapped her towel around her. She went over to the toilet where she had her clothes on the lid. And in her luck the clothes she got when she was half asleep did match. Lucy had grabbed a purple tank top, that showed off her cleavage pretty nicely, and a black skirt which black goes with everything. Lucy put on the clothes and hooked up her blow dryer the started to blow dry her hair.

Since Lucy's hair is naturally straight all she had to do was put it up in its usual side ponytail but in a purple ribbon. She grabbed her belt with her keys on them along with her whip which was hanging on the side of her bed post. Right before she left Lucy slipped on her purple flats. Then Lucy turned off all the lights in the room and went downstairs and out her apartment. She locked her apartment and went on her way to Fairy Tail.

The walk to The Fairy Tail Guild Hall was a short one since Lucy's apartment was 3 maybe at the most 4 blocks away from the Guild Hall. Lucy walked on the edge of the canal; since it was 8 o'clock the boat men where not out because they work from 9 a.m. to 8 p.m. Lucy walked down the canal with her arms out balancing while humming a happy little tune. Her mother used to sing it to her when Lucy was sad.

Lucy reached the Fairy Tail Guild in no time. Lucy wasn't like the rest of the Guild Members; she just walked into the Guild instead of busting down the door like everyone else in the Guild would. When she got in she was greeted by several Guild Mates while the rest of them were too busy drinking beer to notice her arrival. She did not see the fiery pinkette or the black haired ice mage anywhere. But she did however see the red haired swordswoman at a booth eating her strawberry cake.

Lucy walked over to Erza and sat down right next to her. Erza takes a piece of the cake and puts it in her mouth she then looks up at Lucy, she swallows the cake then speaks to Lucy. "Good morning Lucy. Good to see you're getting here early unlike our two fellow teammates." Erza then proceeded to eat more of her cake.

"Actually, it's our fellow three teammates. Happy counts as a teammate as well." Lucy corrected her. Lucy may not like the feline at some points because he makes fun of her by calling her "Top heavy" and that whole "You liiiiiikkkkkkeee him". It does gets under her skin of course but she can't deny that she loves the cat.

"Of course. Since we got in late last night I have seem to not been able to get enough sleep, I apologize for forgetting Happy. Anyway have you heard the news?" Erza stated to me. Noticing that her cake was almost gone Mirajane brought her another piece earning a silent thank you from the red head.

"No I have not? What is the new news?" I asked Erza who began to dig into her next piece of strawberry cake. Mirajane then brought over a strawberry shake for Lucy. "Oh thank you Mirajane but I don't have any jewel on me. I have may have accidently left my jewel purse at home." Lucy stated to Mirajane

"Oh, it's okay Lucy it's on the house." Mirajane said than walked off to tend to other people in the Guild. That's what Lucy, and everyone in the Guild, loved about Mirajane; she is always so caring of other people.

"Master has a special Mission that only two Mages can go on, it's a four month trip. Master started last night on deciding who would go on the Mission. And also the Magic Council has proclaimed that two Mages from every team on the Grand Magic Games must go to a different Guild that participated in the Grand Magic Games for four months." Erza explained to Lucy. It was quite shocking to Lucy. She couldn't live being separated from her family for that long.

Lucy and Erza where chatting for a while before Natsu and Happy came into the Guild, Natsu and Happy came into the Guild at 9:30 than Gray at 10:00. "Do you guys want to go on a job?" Was the first thing that came out of Natsu's mouth when Gray finally got to the Guild and sat down with them.

"Master has declared that no one is to go on a job until he figures out which two Mages will be going to another Guild for four months and which two other Mages will be going on the special job for four months." Erza stated to Natsu, she did not have any more cake because she was waiting till Lunch time to have her Lunch Strawberry Cake.

"What special job?" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "Hey I asked first!" They said in unison again, "No you didn't I did!" They kept saying everything in unison until it finally lead to another fight. Lucy sighed, I guess they will never stop fighting.

Lucy looked over at Erza expecting her to do something about Natsu and Gray, "Aren't you going to stop them from burning and or freezing the whole Guild Hall down?" Lucy asked Erza.

Erza kept leaned back in her booth chair and replied, "It's good for them to have their quarrels every once and a while. Don't worry. If it gets too out of hand than I will put a stop to it." Which then Happy proceeded to say 'Aye."

"Listen up Brats!" Master Makarov's booming voice echoed throughout the hall and everyone stopped what they were doing. Makarov was standing on top of the railing on the second floor so that everyone could see him. "I have decided who would be going on the special mission. These two people are the only two people that can do this mission and come back alive. These two may not be the strongest but I am never wrong on who I pick to go on a special mission. The two people are…Lucy and Levy."

"HUUUHHH?!" Levy and Lucy yell when they hear they're names. Everyone looks at them while smiling and congratulating them.

"Also the two that will be going on the Mage Exchange Program trip will be Laxus and Freed. Our Guild has been paired with Sabertooth. So tomorrow two Sabertooth members will be coming to Fairy Tail. Be nice to them and do not harm them, if they are to be harmed by a Guild Member than the guild will be disbanded. Am I clear?" Master Makarov asked the crowd of Guild members, they all nod yes. Then Makarov added, "All four of you meet me in my office for a brief meeting."

Lucy and Levy didn't know how to feel about this. Fearful? Flabbergasted? Both? Mummers echoed throughout the Guild Hall when Master left. Lucy and Levy could hear most of them; they were all talking about how Lucy and Levy will be going on the special mission. None were talking about how Laxus and Freed would be going to Sabertooth for four months. Maybe because Laxus and Freed could hold their own.

* * *

The four mages gathered in Master Makarov's office to talk about both of their missions. "As you know, the Magic Council has ordered all of the Guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games to send two members of the Guild to another Guild that participated in the Grand Magic Games. It doesn't have to be someone who was on the team so the Guild Masters could pick anyone. So I have picked Lucy and Levy to go to Sabertooth." When Master Makarov said this Lucy and Levy were beyond confused.

"I thought that you said Laxus and Freed would be going to Sabertooth and Levy and I would be going on a special mission." Lucy asked surprised. Laxus did not acted surprised because Makarov had already told Laxus about his plans for Lucy and Levy to go to Sabertooth but say that he and Freed would be going.

"This is your special mission. The reason I said that Laxus and Freed would be going to Sabertooth is because if I said that Levy and you would be going to Sabertooth the whole Guild wouldn't let you go without some sort of protection. And the reason I picked you two because you are the only two that wouldn't get into a fight with any of the members. Everyone in the Guild would have some reason, besides you two. Even our little Wendy has a risk that she would fight with them. So instead Laxus and Freed will be going to a resort to have a four month vacation." Master Makarov explained and Freed got a sparkle in his eye.

"Four months with Laxus?" Freed murmured with the twinkle in his eye. Everyone but Laxus looked at him weird. Laxus has just gotten used to it.

"Anyway, don't worry they cannot hurt you unless they want to disband their Guild. Also, when you get to Sabertooth they will remove your Guild Insignias and replace them with their Insignia. Don't worry you will get yours back when you return. Now its 10:30, I have got all four of your tickets. Two going to Clover Town and the other two going to Crocus, Sabertooth is located in Crocus so I suggest Levy and Lucy taking the Crocus tickets. Go home and pack, your train will be leaving at 8:30 so you should get to Crocus around 11:30, at the latest 12:00 in the afternoon. There should be two Sabertooth members there to escort you to Sabertooth. Freed if you have any questions Laxus has the answers but please do not talk about it where anyone can hear you. And don't let anyone know that it is Lucy and Levy going to Sabertooth." Makarov finished explaining and Freed's rune wore off and all four mages exited Master Makarov's office.

Of course, at the bottom of the steps a crowd of people had formed wanted to know the details about Lucy and Levy's mission. Nobody honestly cared about Laxus and Freed going to Sabertooth. People asked questions like, "What is your special mission?" "Where are you guys going?" "Can I come?" "How long will you be gone?" And so on.

Levy and Lucy were so swarmed by questions they didn't know what to say or even how to get out of the crowd of people. Laxus noticed this and answered for them, "Most of that information is classified. Although they can answer that they will be gone four months just like Freed and I, they will be going all over the place and will not be staying in one place for more than two days and lastly, no you cannot come. Now let Lucy and Levy through so they can go pack."

"Lucy is leaving for four months?! No she can't!" Natsu yelled and attached himself to Lucy's left leg. Happy agreed with him and attached himself to Lucy's right leg. Lucy tried to move her left leg but couldn't because Natsu was way too heavy. But she could move her right leg which Happy attached himself to.

"You will let go of Lucy or suffer my wrath!" Erza yelled drawing out her sword and pointing it at Happy and Natsu. Natsu and Happy immediately detached themselves from Lucy and instead hid behind the blonde. Satisfied, Erza sheathed her sword.

"Come on Lu-Chan! We've got a lot of packing to do." Levy said to Lucy and grabbed her arm. Leading her out of the Guild and chatting with her all the way. They walked down the street together until Levy had to turn down the street to get to Fairy Hills and Lucy had to go the other way to get to her apartment.

Lucy got to her apartment and started to make a list of everything she would bring. Of course she would bring a lot of clothes but she would also buy more at Crocus if she needed. While at the Grand Magic Games she saw some very cute clothes.

10 Undergarment Sets

10 Tops 15 Tops

10 Pants

10 Skirts

20 P.J. Sets

Comforter w/ Pillows

Desk

Novel

Lounge Chairs

* * *

"Is that all you needed Hime?" Virgo asked Lucy. It was 8 p.m. before Lucy was actually done packing. She called out Virgo a couple of hours ago to help her pack up all of her things and put the big things like furniture, the bed spread, soaps etc. in the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy packed most of her clothes in her suit case and also had Virgo take some to the Celestial Spirit World because most of it didn't fit in her suit case.

"Yes thank you Virgo. You can go back to the Celestial Spirit World now." Lucy replied to Virgo. After Virgo left Lucy took a look around the room. It looked almost completely empty. The bed was still there but with only a mattress on it, her dresser was still there but with little clothing in it, her dining room table was still there along with everything she did not need for four months.

All Lucy needed to do now was tell the Land Lady she would be gone for four months. Lucy wrote a little note telling the Land Lady she would be gone for four months but would send her the payment every month. Lucy also put in this month's payment so she didn't have to worry about it. It was the first day of the month so she didn't have to worry about it for another 30 days.

Lucy went over to the closet and took out a sleeping bag. She would need it to sleep tonight since she gave Virgo her comforter. She put her bag near the door and changed into her night clothes. Lucy put her clothes for tomorrow on top of her bag so she could change real quick tomorrow and meet Levy at the train station. She turned off the lights and closed her eyes.

**Hey people! First Chapter update! I hoped you liked it. I don't have much to say other than not everyone liked that I am re-writing it. In fact someone said they hated me…but anyway! It's been fun writing for you guys. I hope you cannot wait for tomorrow when I update. **

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Start

_Chapter 2: Bad Start..._

_Normal POV:_

"Lu-Chan." Levy spoke to Lucy in a small voice since she just woke up too. They were currently at the train station in Crocus. "Lu-Chan, we're here." Levy spoke with louder tone this time. Lucy let out a sigh and started to open her eyes. It was 11:45, right on time. Even though there was very much daylight out Lucy and Levy slept through the whole train ride since neither of them had much sleep last night. They were nervous, and had every right to be. They did know what was in store for them once they got to Sabertooth.

Lucy and Levy grabbed their bags that sat in the unoccupied seats next to them and started to get out of the compartment and off the train. Lucy and Levy were shaking, but luckily it was so little it no one could see it. "Alright, so did Master specify where the Sabertooth members would be?" Lucy asked Levy who shook her head no. Lucy continued, "Okay…then just look for anyone that could possibly be a Mage."

They looked around but only saw people with children and suit cases. The crowd seemed to get bigger with every growing second. "Um, let's just go over there and see if the train crew has a communication lacrima." Levy said to Lucy and they put their luggage on the bench then they went over to the ticket booths. "Ma'am? Excuse me Ma'am?" Levy tried to get the woman attention who could clearly hear her but ignored her and continued writing stuff down on her notepad. "Ma'am? Excuse me Ma'am?" Levy got fed up with the woman and reached under where the lady hands out tickets then grabbed the woman's pen.

The woman looked up agitated, "Excuse me Ma'am but we were wondering if you have a communication lacrima that we could use to get ahold of someone. We have someone trying to pick us up but we don't know where. So if you would please point us in the direction of a communication lacrima, I would be greatly pleased." Levy spoke to the lady in a sweet voice although her facial expressions said otherwise.

"Down the hall, then to your right at the end of the hallway." The woman stated to Levy and Lucy then Levy murmured a quick thank you. Levy and Lucy did what the lady said and went down the hallway then turned to the right at the end of the hallway. Sure enough there were 3 communication lacrima stations and one was open. Levy and Lucy went down to the last one and put in the correct numbers to contact Master Makarov.

The communication lacrima started to ring then Master Makarov picked up the call. "Hello?" Makarov said through the lacrima. The girls finally felt happy that something was going right today. When Master Makarov saw the girls faces he smiled. "Ah, girls! I trust it that you made it to Crocus safe and sound. When I saw that I was getting a call from Crocus I was a little worried."

"Yes, we made it safe and sound. But the thing is we don't know where we will be meeting the Sabertooth members that will be picking us up and taking us to Sabertooth. Did the Master of Sabertooth say anything to you about where they would be picking us up?" Lucy asked Master Makarov, who shook his head in return.

"I can't say he did. I guess just wait and hope they see you? No, wait! He did say that they would be waiting by the front gate of the station." Makarov stated remembering the Master of Sabertooth telling him where they would meet. Makarov continued, "I am sorry girls. I'm just getting old so I'm forgetting a lot of things. I will see you in four months, best of luck to you." Makarov face faded out and the call ended.

"Alright, so let's go get our stuff and get to the front gate." Levy said and Lucy nodded. They walked back to where they sat down there luggage but it was gone. Nothing was on the bench! Nothing! Someone had stolen their clothes and anything else Levy packed. Luckily most of Lucy's stuff was in the Celestial Spirit World, but not so lucky for Levy.

"It's okay, let's just go to the front gate and meet the Sabertooth members. We'll just have to get some more clothes." Lucy said and they went up to the front gate. They looked at the big clock in the middle of the station. 12:17, the Sabertooth members should have been here by now. Lucy and Levy made the conclusion that they left thinking they wouldn't be coming back today. They groaned in unison. They would just have to find their own way to Sabertooth.

They started to leave the station. Even though it wasn't the Grand Magic Games time the streets where still buzzing with people. The girls remember most of the surroundings from the Grand Magic Games that didn't happen too long ago, but they didn't have time to explore the whole city. They didn't even know that Sabertooth was located in Crocus until yesterday.

.

.

.

The girls felt like they have been wondering for hours but in reality it had only been 30 minutes. They didn't know where they were or know what time it was and they were hungry. "Ugh it feels like we've been walking for hours! And we don't even know where we are!" Levy exclaimed about to have a mental break down right there in the street.

"It's okay Levy." Lucy tried to comfort her friend. They both took a step aside and sat down on one of the benches next to them. "Deep breathes in through the nose, out through the mouth." Lucy said using one of the tactics Erza would use to calm her down when Natsu and Gray start to destroy everything on a job. Lucy rubbed Levy's back and Levy started to calm down.

Lucy and Levy were about to leave when a small, frail little voice came from below. "E-e-excuse me Miss, Fro can't f-f-find Fro's friends. And Fro is s-s-so lost!" It was an Exceed in a frog costume. The Exceed started to burst into tears and hugged Levy's leg. Levy picked up the Exceed and started to rock it back in forth in her arms like a baby.

"Let's go find your friends okay?" Levy spoke to the cat in a soothing voice forgetting about her stress completely. The little Exceed nodded, "Lu-Chan, this is obviously an Exceed so we will be looking for a Dragon Slayer possibly passing through town. What's your name?" Levy asked the Exceed and whipped away the Exceed's tears.

"Fro's name is Frosh." Frosh the Exceed spoke in a tiny voice. He did not know where he was, he just knew that he that he got lost in the crowd on his way to the train station. Levy asked him if he could tell them where he last saw his friends. "Well, Fro and friends were on our way to pick up two Fairies at the train station. When they didn't show up we left but Fro got distracted by something shinny…then Fro couldn't find them…" Frosh started to cry again.

Levy started to soothe the Exceed once more. "Did you hear that Levy? This Exceed is with Sabertooth. We must have missed them." Lucy stated to Levy.

Levy picked up the Exceed and said, "We are the Fairy Tail Mages here for the Mage Exchange Program and I promise we will do everything in our power to help you." Levy smiled at the Exceed and he instantly felt better. He stopped crying and hugged Levy.

"Thank you Fairy-San." Fro cuddled up next to Levy and the girls continued to walk in the direction that they thought Sabertooth might be. It was a lot easier for Levy to carry Frosh since she didn't have her bags so there was a silver lining. "The Guild is up towards the Market District. Which is just straight ahead." Fro stated when he noticed that the girls looked completely lost.

Lucy and Levy were happy that they found Frosh since he would help them find the Sabertooth Guild. The Girls stopped for a minute to just sit down. With the rate their going they should get to the Sabertooth Guild in 10 maybe 15 minutes.

While they were sitting down for the moment, Lucy took the opportunity to ask Frosh the question that had been on her mind since he told them how he got lost, "Fro, what shiny thing did you see and did you ever find it?"

Frosh nodded, "Yes, Fro found it. It's this key." Fro pulled out a silver colored key that was obviously a Celestial Spirit Key, Lucy grew wide eyed when she saw it. It certainly was shiny. "Fro was planning on giving it away but by the way Fairy-San is looking at it, Fairy-San can have it!" Frosh stated excitedly handing the key to Lucy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly and picked up the Exceed and twirled him around. She hadn't got a new key in a while so this was really exciting for her. Lucy kissed Frosh's forehead then brought him in for a close tight hug.

"Fairy-San, Fro…can't breathe." Fro gasped for air, Lucy stopped hugging him so tightly and apologized. She was very excited and sometimes her excitement gets the better of her. Lucy looked at the key to figure out which Celestial Spirit it was.

"Draco, the Dragon." Lucy whispered, "Draco the Dragon! I have a Dragon!" Lucy yelled out loud doing a little happy dance. She couldn't wait to set up a contract with Draco. Though she should probably do it in a wide open space, it is a Dragon after all. Levy picked Frosh back up and the girls were about to continue walking when they heard someone calling out to Frosh.

"FROSH!" The girls turned around to see a man with dark hair and crimson eyes running their way. Frosh jumped out of Levy's arms and started to run towards the man. Fro jumped into the man's arms and started to hug him. The dark haired man looked at Frosh, "Did you get hurt? Did they hurt you?!" the man looked at us with blood thirsty eyes.

"No Rogue-Kun! They helped Fro! They are trying to get to Sabertooth as well because they are the Fairy Tail Mages. Fairy-San calmed down Fro." Frosh stated and pointed at Levy when he said the last sentence.

The man, Rogue, walked over to Levy and got down on one of his knees, "Thank you for helping Frosh. I am eternally grateful. How can I repay the both of you?" Rogue stated in a more unemotional tone then when he was talking to Frosh.

"I-it would help if you would show us the way to your Guild." Levy said blushing a little because people walking by were starting to stare at them. Rogue stood up and nodded.

"So be it, this way." Rogue bluntly said with no emotion. Lucy and Levy both followed the man towards the Market District. The Market District consists of food stalls, restaurants, bakeries, clothing stores, etc. The girls were quite fascinated by everything and constantly have to be reminded by Rogue to catch up. It didn't take long and soon they were at the Sabertooth Guild were they saw a blonde haired man at the front door.

"Rogue, I've been looking all over for you. We were supposed to stick together as a team to find Frosh but it seems you already have. And who are these foxy ladies, I would love to get to know the one with the big rack." The blonde haired man said to Lucy trying to seduce her.

After hearing the blonde haired man say, 'Big rack.' Lucy's face turned bright red and she quickly covered her chest, "Pervert!" She yelled and slapped him across the face. Rogue had a look of disbelief on his face, no one ever turned down blonde haired man. Rogue then started to chuckle to himself which earned himself a glare from his blonde friend.

"Sting, these are the Mages that are participating in the Mage Exchange Program. This is Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden." Rogue stated to Sting, "Ladies this is our Master, Sting Eucliffe." Rogue stated to the girls and Lucy's face paled. She just slapped the Master of Sabertooth.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy bowed apologetically. She didn't know that he was the Master of Sabertooth and she sure hoped that he would punish her because of it.

"Why are you saying sorry Blondie?" Sting asked Lucy who stopped bowing, "I know it's hard to believe that you touched the holy land that is Sting Eucliffe but you don't have to apologize for it. In fact," Sting leaned over to Lucy's ear, "I'd let you touch me any were you like."

Lucy's face went from pale to bright, bright red. "Pervert! Lucy…KICK!" Lucy kicked Sting this time instead of slapping him and he was sent flying into the Sabertooth Guild Wall.

"I shall show you two inside." Rogue said and walked over to the Guild doors.

"But what about him?" Levy asked pointing to Sting who was lying in the shrubs with his soul about to escape his body.

"…he'll be fine." Rogue said with a very monotone voice after looking at Sting who was pleading for his help. "This is Sabertooth." Rogue stated opening the doors. The girls were astonished, the Guild certainly didn't look that big on the outside but it definitely was huge on the inside.

The place was buzzing with excitement, just like Fairy Tail. There were people drinking, someone singing on the stage, people betting on an arm wrestling match, people laughing and having a good time and others were looking at the mission board. "Wow this is almost exactly like Fairy Tail." Lucy mumbled to Levy who nodded.

"Well if it isn't a couple of Fairies." Minerva, the past Guild Master's Daughter, said sauntering over to Lucy and Levy. Lucy remembered this woman, she was the woman who beat her up badly during the Naval Battle.

"Wait, aren't you Minerva? The past Guild Master's Daughter? I thought that you and your Father fled from Sabertooth." Lucy states to Minerva when she stands in front of her. The Guild is eerie quiet with their attention on Lucy, Levy and Minerva waiting in anticipation to see how this would turn out.

"Yes. Father and I did flee but he wanted to take a path that I did not. So even though he pleaded for me to stay with him and rule with him I had to decline. What he was doing was just not right. So I left him and rejoined. That's how I ended up here, so how did you two end up here?" Minerva asked the girls.

"Well Master asked us to be the two that came to Sabertooth because we wouldn't cause too much trouble like any of our other Guild Mates." Levy casually stated. Minerva glared at them for a moment and the girls both just smiled at her. It was then she made her decision.

"I've decided." Minerva says and the Guild had all their eyes on the girls waiting for Minerva to yell at them, disgrace them or shun them since she couldn't hurt them. But instead Minerva picked up the girls in her arms and said smiling, "You two are my new BFF's!"

"HUUUUHHHHHH?!" The whole Guild sweat dropped at the interaction between the girls.

"No one has ever smiled at me when I glared at them! Or even stayed in front of me for more than 5 seconds after I started to glare at them!" Minerva said to the girls hugging them while stuffing their faces into her breasts.

The girls started to go blue face after a while from the lack of air, "Minerva they cannot breath." Rogue bluntly said drinking some tea at the bar. Minerva stopped suffocating the girls after he said that and apologized to the girls.

"Lucky girls…" Rufus mumbled under his breath.

"We need to do everything girls do together! We need to go shopping! Get our nails done! Our hair cut! Get some sexy outfits for the two of you. No offense, but those outfits aren't reveling enough for you two! Lucy you need to be more confident! I would say your breasts are at least a size bigger than mine! And that says something. And Levy! You could wear anything and look sexy! You have just the right amount of boob and ass for your body size!" Minerva started to go on and on with the girls.

"That does sound good. But nothing too reveling…You see our bags were stolen that had all our clothes in it, but we don't have that much money either." Levy states and Lucy rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. They haven't been here even a day and they already had all their clothes stolen.

"Oh don't worry about it! I can take care of it! We are BFFs now, so it doesn't matter." Minerva exclaimed happily. "Are we ready?" Minerva asked and the girls nodded, "Okay lets go!"

"Minerva wait! Can I come with?" Frosh runs up to her and the girls. Frosh gave Minerva his best kitty cat eyes.

"Oh I don't care as long as my BFFs don't care." Minerva says looking over at the girls with a smile. The girls were fine with it so Frosh decided to come along much to Rogue's surprise. He didn't know the male exceed liked things like shopping.

The four walked out of the Guild and down to the Market District to start their shopping spree.

.

.

**Hey guys Dionnee-Chan here, I know that I said that I would update in a day and its been a week since I said that but that's because I had surgery. Yep, surgery. I'm doing fine but my Mother wouldn't let me get out of the recliner upstairs and come down stairs to my bedroom because I was on a lot of medications. But I'm perfectly fine now and I hope to update sometime between tomorrow and next week.**

**I hope all of you liked this chapter and I will be posting a new story today/tomorrow so I hope you all look forward to that. **

**Bye!**


End file.
